Today, media devices, such as set-top boxes (STB), are quickly becoming the central hub for accessing entertainment and communication services. Many consumers are finding that these devices enable ubiquitous access to a wide variety of media content (e.g., broadcast television programs, on-demand programming, pay-per-view programming, and even Internet-based content). As a consequence, consumers often have multiple media devices in their households. Moreover, it is recognized that advances in technology, services, and affordability are accelerating explosive growth in the features these devices offer. At the same time, consumers are becoming accustomed to instant delivery of features and services through on demand services (e.g., video on demand). This expectation of instant delivery, however, can be problematic as traditional telecommunications and communications provisioning processes are slow. In particular, these features can involve complex manual provisioning processes and take a significant amount of time to complete. These delays, along with the inconvenience accompanying such manual processes, can discourage users from subscribing to these features.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that automatically and rapidly provisions device features.